


Scream: Tainted Love

by BrunetteMarionette



Series: The morbid life of Katherine Prescott [1]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Confessions, Consent, Dating, Death, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fear, Female Characters, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Hurt, Injury, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss, Love, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago a Woodsbro resident Maureen Prescott was brutally murder and her daughter Sidney testified as a witness but did she put away the right man?<br/>Now 17 Year old Sidney and her younger twin sister Katherine must go through all the pain and heartbreak again as it seems history is going to repeat itself, Will they fight this time or will they run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's only just the beginning

There's a knock on the door and a fresh faced 10 year old answers and looks up to see a tall looking man. “Yes?” she asks hearing footsteps behind her.

The man looks shocked but still talks “does a Rina Reynolds live here?” the girl looks confused but shakes her head and hears the footsteps rushing towards her when she says the name out loud.  
She felt someone grab her from behind.

“Katherine, baby why don't you go help Sydney in the kitchen. The girl hesitantly nod and looks towards the strange man and sees that he has a look of recognition on his face, the girl walks off towards the kitchen but stops when she hears her mom talking sharply. 

“Yes!” Maureen ask looking the unfamiliar young man, he looks a bit hesitant but still answers “are you Rina Reynolds” Maureen looks shocked to hear the name from her past and takes a deep breath.

“I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about” she tries to shut the door but a hand shoots out and stops it. “Please. I need to know, Are you Rina Reynolds?” the boy looks desperate, Maureen takes another deep breath, she's looks around her and the little girl dives behind the wall. 

“Yes at one time I was Rina Reynolds” the boy laughs with relief and Maureen looks at him suspiciously “who are you?” she asks sharply, hand on her hips.

The boy smiles and looks at a pictures in his hands. “my name is Roman and I'm your son” he tells her smiling. The woman's face turns pale and she doesn't say a thing.  
“Mom?” Roman asks quietly “I know its a shock but i'm sure in time we can get to know each other, I know I wasn't planned and I know how I was conceived” the woman starts shaking her head and silent tears run down her face.

“I am not Rina Reynolds any more, I am Maureen Prescott. I have moved on now, I have two beautiful daughters and put all of that behind me and what they did to me was in the past and you, you are Rina's child and Rina is dead” Maureen slammed the door shut and stood there whilst her only son banged on it.

The little girl who had heard everything was so shocked she could hardly move but being 10 she didn't understand what they meant when they talking about what 'they' did to her mother but she knew she had a brother she was never told of and that made the rebellious 10 year old angry and wanting to know more. 

The banging had stopped and so had the screaming but it was still enough to attract a curious 10 year old Sydney, Katherine quickly followed Sydney so it looked like they were together the whole time.

“Mom? What's going on?” Maureen turned to look at her two daughters, her twins. “nothing girls lets go back to baking for your father” Maureen tried to usher her daughters back into the kitchen. 

“I'm not feeling too good I think i'm going to lie down” The younger Prescott said, Maureen and Sydney continued into the kitchen. Katherine took this as her chance to quietly creep out of the front door, she saw the man had already reached the end of the driveway and was walking towards a white beat up car.

Katherine ran down to the man shouting “Hey!” The man turned around a little red faced like he had been crying, Katherine had reached him and was huffing and puffing from loss of breath.

“Is it true” she asked the man, tears starting to prick at her eyes “Are you my brother” she asked quietly. The man just looked at her, trying to figure out what to say but he just nodded.

“All this time and she never told us” the youngest Prescott cried in anger. “What's your name?” he asked her “Katherine, you?” “I'm Roman” he told her awkwardly, they stood in silence until he turned to get into his car. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. “I'm leaving, she doesn't want me here” he told her sadly. Katherine threw her arms around him making the man jump in surprise “I want you here, I've always wanted a sibling!” she told him excitedly. Roman raised an eyebrow at her “don't you have a sister?” Katherine shrugged her shoulders uncaring “Syd doesn't count, she's the favourite golden girl. Its like I don't even exist”. 

Roman looked down at the girl as a warm feeling grew inside him, no one wanted to know him not his mother, his father or anyone but this little girl has known him for less than 5 minutes wanted to know him. “Please” he looked into her eyes, his eyes and nodded.

They agreed to keep seeing each other and they did, Roman and Katherine always kept their relationship a secret even from Sydney whom Katherine was always talking about and telling her brother how she always got Katherine into trouble even if it wasn't her fault but Roman understood. The more Roman found out about Maureen and Sydney the more her realised they were exactly the same and the more he started to despise them but not Katherine she was the only one who cared.

It had been a couple of months since Roman and Katherine had met and today was their 'Date Day' it was the only day they could hang out because Maureen was never around and no one would notice Katherine would be out late. Roman had picked Katherine up and taken her to White Castle, they sat and ate their food talking about the usual stuff but Roman seemed distant.

Katherine stopped talking when she noticed Roman wasn't paying as much attention as he usually does “What's wrong Rome?” she asked quietly, Roman looked at his little half-sisters face and frowned. “Kat, I have to go away for a while” he told her sadly, Kat felt her heart break into little pieces as she listened to her brother talk.

“Why what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?” she questioned him strongly. He shook his head chuckling a bit “No you didn't do anything, I have to go away for a work...well not work as such but it's going to be work for me” he told Kat cryptically. “Kind of like a job?” Kat asked slowly, Roman chuckled at her naivety but nodded just the same.

Kat sniffled a bit and looked at her brother “Will I see you again?” she asked quietly. Roman grabbed her hand across the table and looked her in the eye “I promise you I will see you again, i'm not sure when but I will always be watching over you. You'll always be safe” Kat thought Roman sounded a bit strange but smiled and nodded. 

When Roman took her home he gave her a present for her upcoming birthday a necklace to always remember him by. “It's a charm, you can keep one half and I can keep the other. So when I come back for you we'll know who each other are” Kat felt tears running down her face even before she knew she was crying and threw herself into her brothers arms “I love you Roman!”

Kat got out of the car and ran up the driveway still crying. Roman watched her sadly wishing he could stay with her but he couldn't he had work to do, it was for the best interest of him and Katherine. “I love you too kiddo”

Over the next few years Roman has started following Maureen everywhere and had discovered she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She was having affairs all over woodsbro even with married men. He was overcome with disgust thinking this was his mother, whenever her had thought of her before he thought of a lovely woman who would welcome him into the house and they'd be a family at last but no this was the mother he had been dumped with, this was no mother for him and definitely no mother for Katherine. 

Over the years Roman had drastically changed, he went from the scrawny 22 year old to a more filled out 29 year old. He changed everything about himself so he wouldn't look like her, he changed everything but his eyes as they were also Kat's eyes and he wanted to keep that. He knew if Kat ever saw him again she wouldn't remember him or even recognise him. So he waited and bided his time he wouldn't rush this it had to be perfect and then he would get his perfect life, the life that she stole from him.

The more he watched Maureen the bigger his obsession grew, he would have his revenge and then everything would be better. The world would be a better place without people like Maureen Prescott and her darling little family, He had the perfect psychopath in the making to do his dirty work.

It would be his legacy, their legacy.


	2. Good Girl Gone Dead

A nicely dressed man and woman pull up to a luxury house, they look very well dressed and are talking about their days, they find the front door of their house a jar and cautiously walk in.

They see the carnage around them everything was broken or skewed. "Jesus.." the man says looking around at all the damage.

"What is it?" The woman asks still not having seen the state of her house, "Where's Casey?" she asks panic-stricken looking for her only child.

She runs to the kitchen and sees a popcorn packet on fire. "Casey? Casey?" She screams but there was no answer, the home was empty other than themselves.

In a split second, they're both terrified thinking about what could have happened and where their daughter had disappeared to, the man begins searching the house frantically.

The woman is hysterical "Where is she?" she screams at her husband who is pushing her in the direction on the phone "Call the police" he tells her sternly.

The woman moves to the phone in the foyer and picks it up. There is no dial tone, the man is still trying to find his daughter "Casey? Where are you honey?" he sees his wife standing still with the phone in her hands "Call the police, goddammit"

The woman puts the phone to her ear and hears the softest, faintest voice "help me..." it was her daughter, Casey, her baby. "Oh my god. Casey? Baby?" The woman asks softly not believing her ears.

Her husband returns to the foyer finding his wife clinging to the phone. "I can hear her. Oh, Mother of God, I can hear her" she screams hysterically waving the phone.

The husband grabs hold of his wife. "Get in the car and drive down to the MacKenzie's," he says swallowing hard, his wife shakes her head "No not my baby" she cries softly in defeat.

The woman walks out of the door with the phone clutched to her chest until she looks up and screams wildly, The father rushes out the door to find his wife on her knees, bent over sobbing.

His eyes move beyond to a tree in the front yard his stomach fails him as he sees the single, most horrifying sight he'll ever see.

The image of his only daughter as she hangs from their big oak tree, strung up dead with her stomach ripped open and her insides spilling to the floor.

* * *

 

I sighed flicking through the channels on my TV and looked at the phone next to me debating whether or not to call Casey, we only talked to each other 20 minutes ago.

Sighing heavily I picked up the phone and jumped when I heard a scream through the wall, it was Sidney. Grabbing my baseball bat I pulled open the door that connects our rooms "come on fucker let's go!" I call swinging my bat blindly.

"Hey! Hey! Kat stop its just me" a smooth dark voice shouted at me, I paused in my tracks and looked at the 'assailant' to see it was one of my best friends Billy, who was also my sister's boyfriend.

"Billy?!" Sidney and I both say in unison as Billy nodded looking at us as we stood side by side, we may be twins but we are definitely different.

Sid has short black hair and I have long brown hair, Sidney wore light colors I wore dark, She dresses for comfort I dress for attitude and style.

I raise an eyebrow when I notice Billy was looking us both up and down, Sid was wearing one of her long flannel shirts and I was wearing a silk camisole and silk shorts.. with the bat still in hand.

Billy was handsome and all the girls at school had a crush on him except me, I like to think of me, him and Stu as the three amigos we go everywhere together.

We met on the first day of high school, it's like it was planned from day 1 now the three of us are inseparable. They've always looked out for me and make sure I'm safe even though I can take care of my self.

"Billy? What the..." Sidney gave Billy a bewildered look "I'm sorry. Don't hate me! He said to her putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Sidney shook her head like she still didn't understand "What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms, I looked at her like she was stupid what else would a teenage boy want with his girlfriend this time of night, a fucking tea party?!

Billy ignored her and scanned her again "You sleep in THAT?" Sidney looked down at herself and then me who Billy was once eyeing again to which I glared at him for, Sid then recrossed her arms this time it was from self-consciousness.

Billy made himself comfortable on Sidney's bed as Sidney looks at the door nervously, I rolled my eyes knowing what was wrong with the daddy's girl.

"My dad's in the other room" she whispered at him just as the door burst open making us all jump, I threw my bat at billy and pushed him down the side of the bed.

The doorknob catches on the open closet door behind it jamming it and holding it in place I could hear my dad struggling behind it "What's going on in there?" he shouts through the door.

Sidney walks over when she sees Billy is hidden and opens the door. Dad rushes through and grabs Sidney "are you alright?" he asks her and see me behind and gives me a look as if asking me the same question.

"Can you knock?" I asked and got a stern look from Sidney but she just nodded and said we were fine as Dad looked at me "I thought I heard screaming" I laughed shaking my head "No, you must be getting old" dad gave me a tired smirk.

"No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back until Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..." Dad mumbled on looking at both of us.

"..out at the airport..." Sidney buts in knowing this conversation after hearing it over and over. "..so call if you need me" he carried on still looking at us like we were still five.

"Got it," I told him with a big grin, I could see him looking around the bedroom for any signs of a struggle "I coulda' swore I heard screaming" Sidney distracts him by giving him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good trip" She smiles.

"Sleep tight girls," he told us giving each a kiss on the forehead Sidney smiled and I grimaced, I love my dad I really do but since my mom's death, I can't handle parental loving care anymore.

"Oh and no more jail time Katherine" he gave me a stern look whilst closing the door, I could hear Sidney trying not to laugh next to me "Oh shut up daddy's girl" she glared at me looking hurt.

As soon as the door was closed Billy reappeared playing with one of Sid many stuffed animals "Close call" I laughed but Sid just huffed at him.

Sometimes I don't know why he even bothers with her she's no fun anymore "What are you doing here?" Sid demands as Billy leaps onto the bed with a grin.

"It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window," He told her with fake innocence that made me smirk I knew what he wanted from a mile off by Sidney was still in the dark.

"Now that it's out of your system," she told him dryly and pointed to the window but Billy didn't move he carried on with his innocent act but I knew he was getting any from my sister.

"And I was home, bored, watching television, the exorcist was on and it got me thinking of you" I blanched "Oh god. I'm wasn't hanging around to see Casey and Steve fuck tonight and I'm not staying here to see you two either I'm off" I frowned as I saw Billy looking nervous.

I walked to the joining door and slammed the door loudly behind me hoping to make Sid jump, I looked at my bed and decided to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

I knew I was going to have loads of gossip from Casey and loads of details from their night so I turned off the TV and climbed into my bed.

I felt under my pillow and pulled out a picture of my mom it's the first anniversary of her murder soon and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 

**REWRITTEN: 29/03/2018**


	3. Pain Of Loss

I awoke to the alarm on my radio blasting from the night table loud enough to wake the dead, I bolted up still half asleep but definitely more awake than I was before.

I could hear the sound of the radio newsreader talking but didn't pay attention until he said a few daunting words.

 

“ _..found brutally murdered...”_

 

I hit my hand on the radio before any more words could come from the radio, last year was like a living hell and it's not something that I want to put myself through again.

Hearing a slam outside I pulled myself from my bed and sat on my window seat looking down at my dad packing the rest of his stuff in the car before seeing me in the window.

He gave me a wave as he climbed into his car and pulling out of the driveway, I stared at the car before it disappeared from my view. I shook my head disappointed he was obviously running away so he didn't have to deal with the anniversary of mom's death.

So yet again I would have to take the strain and look out for Sid, making sure she was okay and that our mother's death didn't get to her like it did last year.

I turned to my closet and picked out my outfit of the day, I pulled out a plaid mini skirt, white t-shirt with a ribbon to tie like a bow, black tights, and my black booties.

I walked out of my door and down the hallway to take a shower, by the time I had taken my shower Sidney was up I walked to her door and leaned on it smirking at her.

She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow “What?” I put a hand on my hip making sure my bright pink towel didn't fall down and smiled “So you and billy?” I insinuated adding a wink for good measure.

Sid made a noise of disgust and shook her head walking to me “Not that its any of your business, Little bird, we didn't do anything” I glared at her for using the nickname mom gave me, I was little bird because I was the younger twin.

I walked past her bumping her shoulder in the process and turned just as Sidney was walking away to shower too “Never call me that again!” I snarled slamming the door shut.

Just as I got done getting ready I heard Sidney shouting at me that the bus was here, I looked in the mirror and satisfied I grabbed my black school bag and ran downstairs.

Sidney met me at the bottom of the stairs with an apologetic look “Kat I'm so sorry for what I called you, I just didn't think and with what tomorrow is...” I just nodded and walked past her as she rambled.

I heard her sigh behind me and felt a little guilty, turning to her I held out my hand as she looked at me with a shocked look on her face but grabbed it all the same as we ran to the school bus together.

School was hectic and it hadn't even started yet, I could see police cars everywhere it was carnage "Wow who died" I laughed as Sidney gave me a small glare at my morbid joke.

We walked towards class and saw camera crews all over the place, then the face I never wanted to see again appeared, Gale Weathers, even saying her name gave me a dirty taste in my mouth, If she was here something juicy was happening.

“The small town of Woodsboro, North Carolina was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered. Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again...”

Two teenagers from here were murdered trying to listen in the best I could I groaned as I felt Syd grab my hand again, I turned to see Tatum, Sidney's best friend, I don't care for her very much.

“Do you believe this shit?” Tatum laughed in disbelief still looking around at the media circus, she looked way too excited about this.

“What happened?” Sidney shouted over the noise of all the other students so I tugged her hand so we could head to school and be able to hear each other.

“Oh God! You don't know? Casey and Steve were killed last night” I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her, I could feel myself fill with dread.

“What?!” Syd looked at me sympathetically and Tatum nodded and said “And not just killed. We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end”.

I stopped and shook my head I felt like I was stuck in a bad dream "Casey as in Casey Becker. My best friend" Tatum nodded at me slowly realizing we really didn't know.

"No, no I would know if it was,” I said in denial as I looked out into the crowd of people all buzzing around “Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside” I faintly heard Tatum say making me shiver I was supposed to be with Casey last night not Steve.

“Who did it?” I asked her coarsely as tears pooled in the corners of my eyes she shook her head “Fucking clueless-they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors...” I was shocked thinking that someone I might have known killed my best friend.

“They think it's school-related?” I could hear the shock in Sidney's voice and I knew I wasn't the only one this has shaken “They don't know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than...”.

Tatum stopped herself short and looked at us “Well it's bad” she said walking off as Sidney stood by my side "She's not gone, she can't be" I whispered as my sister patted my shoulder.

"Come on Kat" Sid mumbled grabbing my arm but I pulled it away from her "No" I growled stalking off I knew she didn't like Casey and neither did Tatum.

I frowned at all the faces looking at me in pity "What?" I snarled angrily until I stopped seeing the cheer squad surrounding a set of lockers, two that belonged to Casey and Me.

Walking up the girls I swallowed the lump in my throat "Oh Kat it's horrible" one of the girls called moving out of the way for me to see the lit candles on the floor "Oh god".

Looking closer at the shrine I gasped seeing Casey and Steve's pictures looking back at me "She's really gone" I muttered to myself feeling the familiar pain of loss again.


	4. Liver Alone!

I don't remember getting to English class but here I was staring at the seat in which Casey should be sitting but she's not, _it was real_ , someone really did murder my best friend.

I could see people giving me sympathetic looks it was just like last year all over again, Mrs. Tate was talking about Casey and Steve but I wasn't listening all I could do was stare and hope she'd appear and shout 'surprise' but I knew it would never happen.

 

_..a terrible tragedy. An unbearable loss. It's days like today we need prayer in school..._

 

I shook my head Casey would be laughing at the thought of someone praying for her she isn't religious in the least but I bet when it was happening she was praying for someone to help her.

The door opened and Sydney walked in, she had been with Dewey in the 'interrogation' room, she gave Mrs. Tate a note and looked at me solemnly "Kat it's your turn".

Everyone turned to look at me as I grabbed my bag and stood up, Sidney rubbed my arm as I passed but I couldn't even bring myself to acknowledge her.

I walked to Principal Himbrys office in a daze noticing Dewey, Sheriff Burke, and Principal Himbry were sitting talking about me, my family and Casey's murder.

I slammed the door open cutting them off they all looked at me with guilty looks "Hi Katherine" I looked at Sheriff Burke and nodded "Sheriff Burke. Dewey" I said in acknowledgment but Dewey shook his head at me with a serious look "It's Deputy Riley today, Kat".

I nodded again in false agreement "Okay Deputy Dewey" they all looked at me hesitant obviously sensing my mood, I didn't have the best record in school or my life in general.

I kind of have an explosive temper and had been taken to a jail cell by Sheriff Burke more than once, so none of them knew how I was going to act with the news of my dead best friend.

Sheriff Burke motioned me to sit down and shut the door behind me "So how is everything, how are you doing?" I looked at him disgusted and shook my head angrily "how do you think I'm doing?" Dewey put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

"We'll be brief, Katherine. The police have a few questions they'd like to ask you..." I looked at Principal Himbry who was giving me an encouraging look, I turned to Sheriff Burke and nod just as the lunch bell rang.

They asked me questions about my friendship with Casey, my home life, activities, and hobbies "Right Kat you've been very co-operative I just have two more questions where were you the night Casey was killed and do you like to hunt".

I felt my heart stop and looked Sheriff Burke in the eyes silently, I was furious and they all knew it once again I felt hands on my shoulders "Now we only have to ask you if you like to hunt because of your previous convictions of assault".

I stood up slowly almost threateningly and looked at the Sheriff seriously "Casey is my best friend I would do anything for that girl and you're asking me if I like to hunt, how about you stop asking me stupid questions and get out there and find her killer"

I stomped into the court area where I saw my friends sitting on the fountain but I didn't care my anger was through the roof I kicked my bag across the court and started swearing at the same time.

I saw my fellow students sitting at outdoor tables eating lunch and whispering looking over in my direction I knew they were talking about me, speculation swirling in their minds.

Stu took his arms from around Tatum when he saw me falling apart, he grabbed me but I couldn't calm down I was hysterical "Kat what's wrong" He asked me looking worried.

I stopped as I looked at him with tears running down my face and fell into his chest hugging him tightly, I felt him put his arms around me and lean his head on mine.

"They fucking asked me I liked to hunt, she was my best friend" I mumbled into his chest and felt him hold me tighter, I always felt safe with Stu, he made me feel invulnerable.

I could hear Tatum moaning to Sid that Stu always leaves hers for me but I didn't care, right now I needed Stu and she would just have to get over it.

Everyone at school and Sid says that Stu likes me but he's never made a move he's definitely always touchy-feely but we've never talked about it.

"Hunt? Why would they ask if you like to hunt?" Tatum sneered at me, another reason we don't get along is that she hates that Stu and I are really close.

I took my head out of Stu's chest and glared at her, I walked over to Billy who had picked up my bag and took it out of his hands I thanked him and he winked at me in return, Billy's not big on words but I could always count on him.

I sat down next to Randy and scowled at him when he said "Because their bodies were gutted" I saw Sidney flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt" I glowered at Tatum how pathetic could one girl be she was actually upset that they didn't ask her if she could hunt.

I pulled out my lunch but I couldn't eat it so I gave it to Randy just like when we were kids, back when my mom would forget I hate peanut butter and I would swap with Randy.

I lay down on the fountain as the sun beams down on my body almost letting me forget I wasn't laying with Casey as we talked about the guys in our class, I heard a smack and looked up to Stu looking at my legs whilst nursing his chest where Tatum must have smacked.

"There's no way a girl could have killed them. Plus they only asked Kat because she went to juvie for that assault charge right?" Stu said looking at me.

"She was only there for a week, they can't hold that against her forever," Sidney said as she looked down in guilt, I went to a Juvenile Detention center for a week but they let me out a week later because of the lack of evidence.

Last year a friend of Cotton Weary tried to pressure Sid into taking her statement back and I didn't take to well to some guy threatening my sister.

I heard Tatum scoff "That is so sexist. The killer could easily be female, basic instinct" I love it when she pretends to know what she was talking about, it's cute.

"That was an ice pick-not exactly the same," I told her getting a dirty look back in return, Stu looked between me and Tatum trying to decide who he should side with before looking at Tatum.

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. Takes a man to do something like that" I felt disturbed knowing that Stu was right, I'm strong but I would never gut someone that's not a women's type of crime.

"He's right this is a man's crime. A woman's crime usually involves poisoning, stabbing or hit and run, A girl or woman wouldn't think of gutting them" I said with a heavy heart and a lump in my throat.

I turn to my sister who has been very quiet through this whole conversation "How do you gut someone?" she said quietly to herself we all look at her and nod seriously.

"You take a knife and slit from the groin to the sternum" we all groan at Stu and threw anything we had in his direction. "It's called tact, you fuck rag," Billy stated when he saw the look on Sidney's face. "Sorry"

"Hey, Stu? Didn't you use to date Casey?" I heard Sid ask him but she knows full well he did because she was one of the many people who went around saying that he was only dating Casey to get close to me.

Stu looked taken back and a little off guard. "For about two seconds" he spat out still in shock, "Before she dumped him for Steve" Randy half whispered to Tatum who looked pissed, "I thought you dumped her for me" I rolled my eyes at her melodramatics.

I sighed heavily picking at my nails "I did. He's full of shit" I looked up catching Stu's eyes and knew he was lying, he always squints when he lies.

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked him seriously as I huffed in exasperation "What are you saying? That Stu killed her or something?" I questioned Randy "It would certainly improve his high school Q" he muttered quietly obviously sensing my annoyance.

I turned to look at Stu who was staring back at me "Stu was with me last night" Tatum announced as she looked me in the eyes almost like she was trying to flaunt it.

"Oooooh...before or after he sliced and diced," Randy asked as he shoved some grapes into his mouth "Fuck you, nut case. Where were you last night?" Tatum questioned loudly.

"Working, thank you," He said amused making Tatum scrunch her face in confusion "Oh? At the video store, I thought they fired your sorry ass" She smirked knowingly.

"Twice" Randy retorted eating another grape looking unfazed "I didn't kill anybody," Stu said quietly and almost sadly I looked at him and gave him a small smile showing him I believed him.

"No one's saying you did," Billy told him as he looked up from Sidney's side finally weighing in on the situation "Thanks, Buddy" Stu nodded back at him, the three of us always had each other's backs.

“Besides-” we all looked at Randy in wonder "Takes a man to do something like that," he said imitating Stu's voice who starts laughing “I'm gonna gut your ass in a second”.

I looked a Stu and shook my head, I was the only one here who was friends with Casey she was your typical bitchy popular girl but she was still my best friend even if she wasn't always right.

She was the reason why I tried out for the cheer squad and probably the reason why I got on even with my record of starting fights, and my bad grades.

Randy stood up pulling a mocking face "Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard that they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas" he said insensitively.

I breathed deeply and grabbed my bag I couldn't be around this “Randy, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here” Tatum moaned at him, she was also on the cheer squad but she hated Casey as much as everyone else.

Stu starting laughing along “Yeah, Randy, she's getting mad. I think you better liver alone” I felt my skin crawling how they could justify making fun at the fact that a girl was murdered and so brutally.


	5. Feelings and Old News

Getting up I started to walk away trying to keep the tears in, I felt an arm curl into mine and turn to see my sister as I heard Stu shouting he was sorry to me but I really couldn't care less at this moment the damage was done.

Sidney walked with me to Math “You going to be okay?” she questioned as I looked at her but I felt a bit distant like I was waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

I nodded slowly my eyes looking into the empty classroom through the glass window on the door, the desk Casey and I sat at caught my eye, the same table where we first met in freshmen year.

I heard a hurried breath behind me and turned to see Stu watching at me sadly, Sidney looked at me concerned and rubbed my arm before walking off giving Stu the stink eye on the way past.

“Kat” he murmured grabbing my arm and as soon as he did it felt like a comfort blanket where I felt safe “I can't say I'm sorry for what I said but I am sorry for hurting your feelings”.

I looked up at him with a wide grin “You know girls have feelings that's a new one” somehow in our talking I had leaned against the wall and Stu had his arm leaned above my head but his body leaning towards me.

We stood like that for a few minutes before Stu rubbed my face gently “Listen, Kat, we need to talk..” I jumped when the door was slammed open by Mr. Molina.

“Oh Miss Prescott, Mr. Macher I didn't see you two there” I looked back at Stu who was staring down at me “What did you want to talk about?” I asked him as he looked like he was struggling with his words.

“Ever since we met..” Stu was once again cut off by the bell ringing, I laughed at his defeated face students started running through the halls trying to get to their classes.

Stu's face darkened like he remembered something “Are you working tonight?” I nodded my head confused “oh good” he breathed a relieved sigh until he saw my face and then he started jumping over his words.

“Well not good because who wants to work but it's good that you do want to work and..” he shrugged seemingly giving up and walking off to class leaving me smiling.

Turning I followed other students into class and stopped at my table and stared, I could hear people whispering but I didn't care as I slowly sat down and remembered the last time we sat here together which was yesterday morning before she was...murdered.

_“So are you sure you don't wanna come over?” Casey asked as I smiled into the phone and shook my head laughing “Oh yeah and if Steve comes over? I don't want to watch you two playing tonsil hockey all night!”_

_Casey gasped in innocence but agreed with me. “So what are you watching?” I asked playing with the red varnish on my nails.“I'm thinking Psycho tonight” she told me but seemed unhappy with this, Casey and I are real horror nerds._

_“Not the best choice but what can you expect without the guidance of your bestest friend ever” I replied jokingly “Damn! I have to go, Kat, I'm burning the popcorn” I burst out laughing, that girl burns everything she cooks “Okay, Well I'll see you at school!”_

“Miss Prescott...Miss Prescott!” I jumped out of the daydream and looked to see everyone looking at me, “Are you ok Katherine?” Mr. Molina asked me leaning over my desk with a concerned expression.

“I'm fine just a little tired I guess” I sighed and listened to Mr. Molina explain about Math will help us in the 'real' world but this was the real world right now and I'm not sure I could survive it anymore.

* * *

 

Hearing the last bell I shoved all of my books into my bag and practically ran out of the classroom and out of the school groaning when I saw the media were still out and buzzing around.

“Kat!” I turned to see Sid running to me “Hey” she greeted out of breath “Hey” I replied walking to the bus stop “Are you working tonight because if you are I'm probably gonna go to Tatum's, I don't really want to be alone ya know?”.

I nodded at her mom's death had really affected her a lot more than it did me “ I'm working until closing tonight so you should get Tatum to pick you up after practice” Sidney nodded at me with a frown.

"Aren't you staying for practice?" she asked me as we both climbed onto the bus, I shook my head and sat by the window as sit sat beside me "What to see all the girls fight over Casey's cheer captain position? No thanks".

Sidney put her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze "It will get better Kat, I promise" I looked at my older sister blankly "Will it? So far it doesn't feel like it".

I frowned but didn't take my hand from hers "I just can't believe I'll never see or speak to her again, we'll never get to do any of the things we planned to do" I poured out to my sister who just nodded knowingly, I guess that's how she felt when mom died.

I looked out of the window as the bus drove down our street and noticed all the houses we're the same, a huge two-story country home with a spacious lawn for families.

I never really paid much attention before but I never needed to, I guess losing people makes you reevaluate your life and surroundings. The bus stopped in front of our house and we jumped off and walked to the house in silence, something I was thankful for.

I threw my bag and shoes on the floor and jump on the couch resting before I go to work as Sidney grabs the phone and walks off upstairs, minutes later she walks down holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder and carrying some of her clothes.

“You sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back til Sunday” she pauses and waits “Tell your mom I said thanks” I guess Sidney was staying with Tatum for all of dad's business trip.

"Where's Kat? Uh?" Sidney looks over at me and I just shake my head to indicate I didn't want to talk to her "She's sick, yeah, she got really sick so she came home".

I smirked at my sister's lack of believable lies "Yeah I'll tell her, see you later" Sid put the phone down and walked over to me "Tatum hopes you feel better, Captain of the squad".

I looked up at her shocked "What?" Sidney smiled down at me "The other girls thought you were the best person to take over for Casey I guess".

I nodded in shock looking up at my sister "Did Tatum sound pissed?" Sidney gave me a look but nodded "Oh yeah" she grimaced as she dropped down onto the couch hitting the TV remote "Good" I grinned looking at the TV as it came to life.

_**'The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in North Carolina....** _

Sidney switches channels but we couldn't escape the news, we could never escape the news.

_**'The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous...'** _

The channel switches again I glance at Sidney who had an annoyed look on her face until Gale Weathers appeared on screen standing in front of the school smiling like a Cheshire cat, I curled my lips in disgust.

_**'This is not the first time the small town of Woodsboro has endured such tragedy. Only a year ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered...'** _

An old black and white snapshot fills the screen I freeze seeing my mom's face, suddenly the TV goes blank and I look at Sid who looked unsettled.

“You okay?” I ask her in that same tone as she asked me earlier that day, she nodded but was still distant, walking passed her I put my hand on her shoulder smiling when I feel her grab it.

I walked upstairs to my room to get ready for work when my pillow caught my eye, I lay on the bed and pulled out the picture of my mom sighing, I knew she wasn't perfect but she was still my mother.

It was times like that made me think about Roman, I haven't seen him in 7 years and Sidney still doesn't know about him but he made me promise to not say anything. It was just our secret.

I wondered what he was doing right now and if he'd forgot about me, he promised to come back. Pulling out my key necklace from under my shirt I closed my eyes thinking about my mom and Roman.


End file.
